


Dancing

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Jax is a goof, Kayla is understandably worried, Sarna means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: 'tis a night for celebration.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla, Rhys and the unborn little Talan all belong to the talented OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> Fluff/Angst Prompt: "Dance with me."

Rav rolled her eyes as Jax appeared by her side and grabbed her hand, dragging her out into the middle of the kitchen. “What are you doing, dear?” Rav asked as she went along with whatever her idiot of a friend was doing.

“Dance with me.” Jax answered cheerfully as he took one of her hands in his own and rested the other hand on the small of her back. “I doubt anybody will notice, they’re too busy welcoming hassling Rhys over the baby. An’ Sarna has everything covered.”.

“She is quite underfoot.” Sarna said as she smirked at the young woman who glared at her before Rav sighed and smiled at Jax who was humming along to whatever song was playing on the radio. “Off you go, dear.”.

“Fine.” Rav complied to the request and giggled when he dipped her. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”.

“Nothin’.” Jax answered as they continued to dance about the kitchen. “Been thinkin’.”.

“Oh, no.” Rav teased as they brushed past Sarna and Rav caught Kayla sneaking into the kitchen and towards the older woman.

“Oi! Ain’t nothin’ terrible!.” Jax snipped playfully as he looked down into her eyes and smiled as they just continued to dance about. “Tani’s terrible at dancing. She kept steppin’ on my toes.”.

(page break)

“It’s amazing.” Sarna said as the young Cathar hybrid joined her, which caused Kayla to turn her attention away from her adopted brother and Rav towards Sarna who was cutting some vegetables for tonight’s meal.

“What is?” Kayla asked warily as her bright blue eyes met Sarna’s stormy gray as the older woman met Kayla’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
